


Team Awesome

by Somebody_lied_and_its_me



Series: Broken pieces [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure, Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Eugene has a sad past, F/M, Gen, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Quirin is still stuck, Sassy Varian, Team Awesome, Varian (Disney) Redemption, almost nothing in here is canon, moondrop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebody_lied_and_its_me/pseuds/Somebody_lied_and_its_me
Summary: There is sadness and wrath in Varian that is slowly killing him.Queen Arianna and King Frederic wants to help.But every attempt was useless so the king decides to send Varian into the adventure about the black rocks since he believes one person can help the depressed fourteen year old: Eugene Fitzherbert.Too bad brothely bonds can't stop a war.





	1. Helping him

She enters Varian's cell.

Uneasiness is gnawing Arianna bit by bit but as she gazed at the fourteen year old prisoner with a melancholic trance, she swallowed it away.

The mother in her wants to help, no matter how Varian declines it. 

The taps of her shoes and the ruffles of her cape awakened Varian in his dream, or perhaps nightmare. He looks at her with a look of displeasure and annoyance.  
Arianna frowned. Maybe because this past few days she's visiting in his cell daily, trying to knock some sense that his actions are quite evil. _'He thinks he's right.'_ she thought.

But he's not.

"Varian." She greeted him with a nod and he only looks at her, studying her it seems.

"I see you haven't gave up on me...your majesty." The last two words were spitted out in hate, in wrath, in resentment. 

Her breath hitched and when he saw she couldn't speak, he turned away. 

"Just go away, your attempts at helping me would be fruitless."

She sighed and before returning to her chambers, she puts down a familiar goggles and apron.

The one that had been ripped out of him, like those objects were monstrous just like _him._

There's a glint in his eye that Arianna missed, gratitude if she searched far enough.

But Varian knew it would never be ventured underneath the flames of his anger. 

And in a moment, her figure's gone. Like the spark of gratitude he felt towards her.

**__________**

"Frederic?"

He hummed while chewing his piece of meat. It was so quiet without their daughter, without their son and it made his chest ache like the past years without Rapunzel.

"I think you should talk to Varian dear."

That stopped him and his blue eyes snapped. Talk to a prisoner? Talk to the boy that almost killed his family?

"You promised Rapunzel to help him and besides..." his wife paused and a look of uncertainty is in her features "You are Quirin's best friend, his father's closest friend. The battles he fought with you and the victories you shared because of his strategies, I think it's time to repay him."

"By helping Varian?" he asked though he already figured the answer.

His wife's nod was the last confirmation.

What is he supposed to say?

__________

"Varian, I'm King Frederic and I'm here to tell you that uh.."

Frowning he paused from the walk to Varian's prison cell, practicing what to say is quite simple. 

If there's any words to practice.

He huffed and reached the lowest floor. The floor for the most notorious prisoners. There's a door to Varian's cell, the same cell Flynn Rider, the thief not Eugene, his son stayed.

He unlocks it.

The surprise of Varian in seeing him was no surprise, After all Frederic would be the last person to visit him.

"Varian, I am terribly sorry for your father but no one is blameless at that situation, Corona is in danger at that time and-"

"Oh! Don't give me that garbage!" he cried with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Eyes that looked at him with such desire to hurt.

Fred's heart skipped a beat. Then an idea strucked him, an idea he never thought he would come up before.

"Since we're visiting Rapunzel, Eugene and Cassandra next week, I'd like for you to come. "

That seemed to raise a brow from Varian, "Why on earth?" he asked with such puzzlement that Fred seemed to think about if his plan is good.

But still; "You'll find out soon."

__________

Arianna frowned while listening to the story. 

"Dear Uh...Do you mind if I ask, Why?"

"I heard from the guards in charge of helping Quirin that they saw Flynn Rider posters and..."

"Amd you thought Eugene can help him?"

"Why yes."

She sighed while looked at the bags packed for Rapunzel, Eugene and Cassandra since they wrote a letter telling they need clothes and more supplies.

"You're not entirely sure are you?"

A huff of shame was heard, "No."

"Let's just try to test it out. Eugene knows how to handle this, let's just hope he does."


	2. The start of the progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there's still good in Varian.

  
Eugene frowned and looks at the setting of his surroundings, Cassandra and Rapunzel are sleeping nicely in the tent while Maximus and Pascal are snoring softly just beside the campfire.

Everyone was sleeping, all except him. Because for the fifth time of the day he reads the queen's letter addressing to them. 

__________

_Dear Rapunzel and Company,_

_I gladly inform you that your bags have already been packed. I have also put water and food in there just in case, Lance apparently wants to go with you and why not? You do need a good cook for the meat and spices we will bring to you next week. And Varian is also coming, the king thinks it's a good idea to help him under the wing of Eugene. Rapunzel, you must know that no matter how much we help him it won't work since the royal family doesn't have good terms with Varian. Eugene was his idol , maybe he'll listen to him. Varian might help you in solving the mysteries of the black rocks, since I guarantee to you that Eugene can and will help him._

__

__

Sincerely yours,  
Arianna __

____

__

__________

 

Eugene inhaled sharply at the last line. He **was** his idol, was. He pressed the bridge of his nose in annoyance, he knows that he's great and all but this might be too hard, even for him. Not that he would admit it out loud.  
Eugene might not be the best person to be Varian's role model, might not be the person who will lead him to the right path. 

He sighed and approached Max. Using the horse's stomach as a pillow, he slept.

Three more days till the king, queen, Lance and Varian to arrive. 

__________

Three days is over. 

And well, this is awkward.

They had come to this place, also known as "Lamia's paradise." Its fancy blue paint goes along with the decorated glass windows and the door seems to be made from actual silver. Apparently it's a restaurant and a hotel.

"So...Mom, Dad...how is Corona doing?"

The queen is looking at Varian who is only poking his soufflé, while the king seemed to be focused on Varian's shackles. Lance inched away since he's beside at the prisoner.

"Um, Dad?"

"Huh? Ah oh yes, Corona is nice and peaceful."

Varian scoffed.

"So your majesty..." Eugene began "What about Varian?"

The queen's eyes snapped at her before scolding Varian to eat, "Eugene the matters discussed and its final and we have explained the situation to Varian earlier."

"Oh, that's great. Can't wait..." he said with a fake smile and a forced enthusiasm.

__________ 

Eugene observed his girlfriend bidding her parents goodbye. Hugs from the king and queen, another hug and a kiss on both cheeks.

He nudged Lance and pointed at Varian whose eyes are squinting menacingly at Rapunzel.

Bringing the bags to Max, everyone followed the path of the black rocks. With Varian tugging at the last, Eugene kept a close eye; where the kid's face once resided innocence and naivete, now it's hatred and sadness.

Eugene shuddered and looked away.  
__________

"Dinner's ready!" Lance's voice echoed across the camp and the smell from the pot enticed everyone to come.

"Eugene?"

He hummed and looked at Rapunzel whilst eating the stew.

"Can you get Varian, he's not here yet."

Cassandra pointed the blue tent where Varian is sleeping. Sighing, he finished his bowl and entered the tent.

"Dad-" Varian's hushed tone made him stop. 

The kid's having a nightmare.

Violently shaking, Varian's cheeks are now the path of his tears. Panicking, Eugene slaps the petrified kid and he wakes up with a loud gasp.

"Alright kiddo...take a deep breath."

Doing as Varian is told, he slapped Eugene's hand about to comfort him in the shoulder.

When Varian's hyperventilating gets worse, Eugene recites a few familiar lines.

"Flynn Rider saw his trusty companion, Lance Strongbow wake with sweat drenching his face. So Flynn.."

"Promises to Lance Strongbow to take down the malevolent Earl who tortured him." Varian continued, breaths not as shallow as before.

Smiling, Eugene said "And together they talked about the ways Earl can be defeated ."

Extending an arm to Varian he motioned for him to eat.

Although avoiding his hand, Varian muttered a soft "thank you" and proceeded to ask Lance about stew.

"Progress..."

__________

"So Pretty Boy..." Cassandra began "Raps and I noticed that you took your sweet time to make Varian eat. What happened?"

"The kid had a nightmare and I helped him calm down."

"You know with Varian around, everything got more dangerous. He tried to crush me along with the queen, he might harm Raps but..."

"But what?"

"I'll give it a shot. The kid is good once." She said with a bittersweet look in her face while touching a purple rock of some sorts "Besides, I have this." she tapped her scabbard tied to her waist.

"You know, for a cold blooded dragon lady like you I am impressed."

"Well what can I say? People change, just like you."

"Yeah, People change."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Awesome's back.


	3. A small spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, Just maybe...

Varian's foot tapped impatiently while gently stroking Rudiger's fur. His deep blue eyes watching Pete unlocking his door. Although cuffs are still on his wrists, for a brief moment he oddly felt free. 

For a month he was trapped there. In that cursed hellhole.

Varian could feel questions rising up while walking in the halls of prison, _'Why would the king send him with Rapunzel?', 'What might happen if he is mixed into the adventure?' , 'Are they that insane to set him free?'_

A creak interrupted him from his thinking, looking up he saw Pete opening the door that will lead to the castle. It was always a puzzle to Varian, why would the prison of Corona be so close to the Royal Family?

It's literally their basement.

Nevertheless Varian had no choice but to follow, besides he got nothing but time.

__________

"Varian." The queen addressed him with seriousness in her tone. Bags beside her form she motioned her husband to explain.

"Varian, as I had said last week you will come along and join Rapunzel in her adventure. I believe that Eugene can help you."

"Oh, and why's that oh kingly one?" Varian's voice is laced with sarcasm and venom when he spoke.

Scowling, the king looked at him with strained patience "Because the guards in charge of freeing Quirin saw the Flynn Rider posters and I thought you might feel some connection with him. Now come along and shut your mouth."

The voice was sharp and harsh, Varian couldn't help but obey.

__________ 

They started the trip at dawn and when leaving the barrier of Corona, he couldn't help but see their house and along its corners are shattered swords and axes.

The glass windows showed guards with new big weapons and in an instant, all of the sharp objects cracked and broke. 

The amber still shining without a scratch in sight.

Varian turned away and focused on Rudiger sleeping at the edge of the carriage. 

Lance's babbling made him at peace, at least those monstrous thoughts will not bother him anymore. 

__________

Arriving at Lamia's paradise, Varian couldn't help but be envious of them.

All of them, happily talking before entering the building. All of them being a family and Varian turned away out of jealousy.

His only family is encased in amber, is trapped and is helpless. And Varian couldn't do anything but watch his attempts fail and be stained in his tears. 

Their hugs only added to the fuel but every fire he ignited turned to grey.

Because now he only felt misery.

__________

After Flynn Rider's question: "How about Varian?" and its received answer, the meal was tugged by awkward chatter and soon silence.

They had to go and Varian almost pleaded to go back into Corona. What do they expect? He is going to gallivant with his foe, with her friends and with the expectation that his supposed idol is going to fix him. 

Teeth gnashing together and brows furrowing, Varian wishes to hurt. To break, to destroy and to just make everything hell.

He saw Flynn gazing at him and immediately looked away with a shudder when he caught him.

Is he that broken?

__________

Following the black rocks and searching for answers led them to nothing but more black rocks leading them into the unknown.

It took them all day walking, took him all day resisting the urge to carve Lance's tongue out.

He deserved a nice long nap.

After they had set the tent, he went into the blue one and slept.

__________

_His dad looks at him fondly and presented him a new beaker._

_"Varian for your 10th birthday-"_

_He was cut short by Varian squealing "A beaker! My very first beaker! Thanks dad! Thanks daddy!"_

_Varian hugs his dad and rambles the object's purpose and importance._

_"With this new beaker, I will discover things through the power of alchemy!"_

_Chuckling, his dad is about to pet him when amber started encasing him rapidly._

_His arms, his legs and then Varian saw the beaker his dad gave him is the beaker that contained the substance, the substance that is trapping his dad._

_How ironic._

_"Dad!" His voice became deeper unlike the awhile ago._

_He screams but no sound came, his dad is now struggling, looks at him and frowns._

_"Varian...."_

_A black rock went through the amber and stabbed his dad in the heart._

_________

Pain coursed to his cheek.

He saw hazel swirls filled with concern.

Flynn Rider.

Suddenly, he could feel himself gasping for air.

When Flynn is about to put his hand in his shoulder he slapped it away.

He doesn't need help.

His palms are trembling and his eyes can only see the vision of his dad getting hurt. Swallowing for more air, he was surprised when he hears few familiar words.

"Flynn Rider saw his trusty companion, Lance Strongbow wake with sweat drenching his face. So Flynn.."

That was a line from chapter three of "The adventures of Flynnigan Rider book 4"

"Promises to Lance Strongbow to take down the malevolent Earl who tortured him." Varian continued, breaths not as shallow as before.

He knows this and inched closer when the man closed his eyes for dramatic flair. He doesn't even notice his breaths are calming down. 

Smiling, Flynn said "And together they talked about the ways Earl can be defeated."

He finished it with a grin but Varian could still sense fear and uncertainty. 

He extended an arm to Varian and it made him stop. Flynn tilted his head, motioning for him to eat.

Varian avoids his hand.

When he's about to leave though he unconsciously muttered a "thank you."

Eyes widening, he is about to take it back when he saw the effect on Flynn. He hesitated and frowned, he approaches Lance to ask for stew.

He stared at his bowl and its swirled colors.

Did it perhaps made Flynn Rider a bit proud?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varian for crying out loud, call Eugene by his name.


	4. The search must go on!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Eugene go back to square one.
> 
> The gang searches for answers and get more than they bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who came crawling back, me!

"Eugene wake up!"

With Rapunzel's shout early in the morning, Eugene immediately rose and saw Blondie and frog smiling at him.

Ugh, he would never understand early risers.

"Come on Eugene, Lance is frying some eggs."

"Coming Sunshine. Hey I saw your eyes roll at me frog!"

Chuckling, the both of them approached Lance who added salt to the pan and Cassandra who is near him, cleaning and sharpening her blades.

"So Cass, Lance have you seen Varian anywhere?" Rapunzel asked.

Rolling her eyes, Cassandra replied "Raps if this is about giving him sandwiches or anything—"

"Sandwiches?" He couldn't help but ask

"Yeah, as soon as Varian woke Raps gave him a ham sandwich with ketchup on the top spelling sorry"

"He took one bite and spitted it out." Blondie huffed like she did when she found out Uncle Monty didn't like her.

Eugene frowned and rubbed Rapunzel's shoulder. Grinning, he winked at Cassandra and said "Hey Blondie, what did the muffin say when the cupcake asked: What's up?"

"What?"

Putting swag in his voice, his eyelids drooped a little and replied "muffin much."

Giggling, she brightened up while Lance snorted and Cassandra groaned. And he swear he heard her mutter "I wanna die."

"Don't worry Blondie! I'll handle the kid."

__________

It wasn't hard to find Varian, apparently he was behind the purple tent Lance borrowed from the queen, the one he gave to her as a birthday queen. Did he not listened to their lessons about futures in-laws appropriate discussion and actions!?

Ugh, he have to make it up to Rapunzel's parents by helping Varian. 

"So hey Varian, what are you doing sitting in a log, in the dark and alone?" he said each word becoming quieter.

"Leave me be."

"Kid, look...I know we all did something to you, especially Rapunzel but give her a chance by accepting her sandwiches and—"

"Ugh! Of course, it's always about the princess isn't it? Not that maybe, I don't know? The ham sandwich is terrible?"

"You know, just as I was about to see a glimmer of respect from thanking me last night, you shut your eyes and look back at the past again." 

He took one final breath and abandoned Varian, not noticing the flicker of guilt that flashed in the blue eyes. 

But just like Eugene said, he shut his eyes and remembered the past.

__________

They journeyed ahead, climbing hills and facing wolves that tried to eat Maximus (Eugene pitied the wolf, in one kick it scurried away.) 

When they came to a halt, a strange man approached them.

His top hat glimmered green and so does the suit he was sheathed in. His crooked smile revealed one missing tooth.

"All of you, listen to me! I sell everything don't you see?" With a turn, he opened a brown leather briefcase "I have everything you need. Like per say, a whitening cream for the warrior lady right here."

Lance and Eugene burst out laughing, Cassandra needs a whitening cream?!?

"Just kidding. So you need something? Take it from me, I have everything. Well not everything—there's this witch in this area that can make anything or that's what the rumors say. I visited her once, well more like visited her house out of curiousity. You see when the house glowed inside, so does the freaky rocks surrounding it."

Glaring at the both of the men laughing, "And where is this witch?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh! her house is near. All you have to do is follow the path like what you're doing before. So do you need something?"

"How much is that beaker?" Varian's voice questioned.

"Three gold coins."

Rapunzel gave the man three bright new coins and gave Varian a thumbs up. As an attempt to befriend him once again. 

"What are you going to say?" Eugene muttered at Varian with a threatening cold voice and a face hardened like a stone.

"Ugh, fine. Thank you princess."

She handed him the beaker and gave Varian a hug. One that he could not pull away from.

Chuckling, Lance whispered at Eugene's ear "Wow, being a big bro huh?"

"It's all for Rapunzel" he rasped back, looking back at the man giving a wide smile until he's no longer but a tiny spot.

_'Something isn't right.'_

__________

While searching for the witch's home, they encountered a wilted meadow.

It's wide as the Snuggly Duckling. Wilted flowers still stood but its petals and leaves are black, grass stood low and was barely recognisable since it's as dark as the soil and when Rapunzel tried to touch a flower, it turned into dust.

"What happened here?" She found herself asking.

Varian took his left glove off and examined the soil, giving a dissatisfied huff as it rode along the wind.

"Raps, I think we need to go. " Cassandra said, Pascal squeaked in agreement.

"Yeah, this place is giving me the creeps." Lance nodded.

"And sunshine...whatever happened here might happen the same to us." Eugene quipped anxiously while observing at Max because the horse looked nervous. 

This horse would never look anxious unless he smells grave danger.

"Come on, Blondie. Let's get out of here." 

__________

It wasn't long before they found the house.

It stood alone in the forest. Black rocks did surround it, windows and the door sealed tight, roof made of straw lost its golden glimmer and weeds covered some of the house's red bricks. 

It oddly looks cozy but at the same time, creepy.

And before anyone could stop her, Rapunzel knocked at the door.

Max neighed in alarm.

Pascal was flung out of her shoulder.

Varian was taken aback.

Cassandra, Lance and Eugene screamed.

Because a bony hand pulled Rapunzel in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dun. Dun. Dun*


	5. Stranger Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang tries to break Rapunzel out.
> 
> While Rapunzel discovers some things.

  
The doors were sealed tight for a reason.

Eugene didn't know what but he didn't care. All that matters is getting Rapunzel out. Blondie is in in there, held as a captive, is in peril and he wouldn't be there to help.

They wouldn't be there to help.

Because Cassandra's sword was smashed into smithereens, Lance's attempt at breaking it with a log failed and here he is, punching the goddamn door.

His fists slammed the wood and with one final blow, blood traced his knuckles and stained the indestructible cursed thing.

His brown eyes looked at Cassandra, her own staring at him with uncertainty. He choked down a sob, Maybe if Maximus would kick the door—

"Eugene, that door is impenetrable. We have to think something else, in order to save Raps. That door must be magic."

Varian snorted "There's no such thing as magic."

Alchemy, isn't he good at that? Maybe the kid could make an explosion to destroy the door. He looks at him with desperation and pleaded "Then Varian for the love of my life, please help her."

"She denied to help me. Why should I?"

The kid turned and walked away.

Following him, Eugene's hope is nothing but a small spark now. He roughly pulled Varian's collar in order to face him, he kneeled down and looked into his eyes.

"Varian!" he screamed even though they're so close "Rapunzel's in danger, you're the only one who can help her. Please!"

He inhales and shakes Varian, "You have to come with me, now!"

Varian looks at him with a sense of déjà vu and said "Alright...maybe I could create a chemical compound with the forest's natural resources."   
__________

Pounds, that's all what Rapunzel has been hearing until now. "Guys, we can do this! Just try harder!" she shouted.

A nasty bitter laugh disrupted her, female hoarse voice saying "Oh flower, try as you might but they'll never hear you here."

She turned around and saw two glowing white orbs, darkness enveloped the figure but Rapunzel could hear shallow breaths coming closer, creaks becoming louder.

She tried to turn the freezing knob, "Eugene! Guys? Get me out of here!" Pressed against the door, she tried to kick it.

Then two hands grabbed her shoulder.

Removing her right hand to Rapunzel's shoulder, she placed it onto her pink lips and whispered to her ear "You're not going anywhere, flower" 

__________

Eugene gave Varian a small twig.

It was for mixing the chemical that Varian is creating with his beaker, a cup since they have no boiling tube and the twig.

Cassandra groaned "how long is this gonna take?"

Varian rolled his eyes "Sorry Cassandra but you can't rush genius. Besides we have to wait a few minutes so when we add this baby to this compound, it could blow an entire house."

Eugene suddenly frowned "What about Rapunzel?"

"Either she burns or comes out alive." he shrugs "Who cares?"

__________ 

Rapunzel tried to scream but the cold hand pressed harder.

She gagged, that hurt.

Trying to escape, she kicked the woman's stomach and ran. She found a door in the dark and went into the room and locked it.

The woman pushed the door on the other side, Rapunzel rushed to push back but she tripped on something.

It was bones.

The door opened and when the figure was coming closer, the light that escaped from the sealed windows revealed a crone, white eyes with no pupils, dozen yellow teeth that flashed at her sneer and black curly hair that sprang.

Still, there was a skeleton of beauty that hid.

Her nails dragged along the bricks and created an unpleasant sound, inching slowly at Rapunzel.

"Flower do you want to know a story?" She said suddenly, ignoring the fear in Rapunzel's emerald eyes.

"You see...I was a part of a coven once. We desired ultimate power and what could be more powerful than the celestials? So then we seek for the sundrop and the moondrop."

"Moondrop?"

"Silence!" she screed and slapped Rapunzel's cheek. "Must I continue?"

When the hag saw her nod she smiled "We found the moondrop first so we took it and you see the dead meadow there? That happened along with us when we accidentally touched the flower since the two of us is carrying it. The both of us aged real quick but the other one didn't."

Then the hag grinned and caressed Rapunzel's cheek, traced her nails onto Rapunzel's trembling lips and continued "My flesh was sinking and so I have no other choice but to eat..."

"your friend." Rapunzel rasped, breath hitching.

"But what was I supposed to do? My other friend used the sundrop flower for eternal youth. It wasn't fair since when I came back the moondrop was gone! Must be the guardians who took it."

Rapunzel's head was swimming. The bones must be what's left on the other witch, moondrop? her counterpart but who would drain a flower that will kill them? Who are the guardians? Wait—other friend?

"But that means your other friend is—"

"Gothel" her face darkened and yanked her hair that released it from the braids "Now sing."

"I'm sorry but my hair doesn't have its magical healing powers anymore—" but her hair was pulled harder so she sang.

_"Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine..."_  
__________

"Varian is it ready yet?"

When Eugene saw he nodded, all of them took a step back. Bubble rose, then the beaker cracked and a deafening boom echoed.

The door exploded in pieces.

Rushing in they saw a hag strangling Rapunzel in a room.

"Why didn't it work!?" She shrieked

Eugene kicked the crone and sneered at her, no one hurts his girl. Cassandra pointed a sword at her throat that made the hag let go of Rapunzel.  
Carrying her with his arms, the witch's hands glowed and then a green fog was surrounding her.  
And with a blast she disappeared but not before warning them.

**"All of you should've stayed in your cozy homes. You shouldn't have followed the rocks! The guardians, they're coming for you..."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddaya think?


	6. blurred thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the alchemist is thinking blurred thoughts.

  
Varian winced at the sight of Flynn's bloodied fist.  
Though disgusted, Varian was satisfied. Satisfied at the way everyone looked helpless and devastated. He smirks but it falters because of Rudiger. He's looking at him with that look again, eyes filled with worry and fear.

Thankfully, he was distracted when Cassandra was finishing her sentence, "...that door must be magic." 

Though not hearing the entire thing, he snorted "there's no such thing as magic." After all, Magic is science that has not been proven or explained yet.

When he is about to put Rudiger on his shoulders, someone stopped him. Irritated, he faced Flynn who was pleading so he could help the princess.

He's amused-then confused-then angry. They were asking for help when he begged for one, they turned him down. When those months dreadfully passed by, they didn't even check on him. Where was the skilled female fighter? Where was his all-time childhood hero? Where was the most benevolent princess? Where was his friends? Nowhere, so with a scowl he said "She denied to help me. Why would I?"

He turns his back and walks away because that is what they did when he needed them the most.

His shoe stepped a leaf, and when it was about to produce a crunch, someone pulled him in the collar. Someone forced him to look at his direction. Someone who could be identified as Flynn Rider.

_'Ugh. What now?'_

"Varian!" the man screams. He stays still, breaths becoming shallow.

_"Rapunzel!"_

"Rapunzel's in danger, you're the only one who can help her. Please!"

_"Dad is in danger, you're the only one who can help her. Please!"_

"You have to come with me, now!"

_"You have to come with me to Old Corona, now!"_

He swallows a laugh of bitterness, averted his eyes away, and just kept his mouth shut.

_You have to help her-_

_No! It's her fault anyways. Let her suffer!_

_But if you denied someone who is in need of help, wouldn't that make you like Rapunzel?_

His battling thoughts came to a halt and he lifts his chin. He's not like the princess and so he said "Alright...maybe I could create a chemical compound with the forest's natural resources."

__________

When the door exploded into pieces, he was a bit proud. And thus this is an another reason that science is better than the so-called "magic".

Varian and Lance stood near the doorway, incase the witch tried to flee. While Cassandra and Flynn continued to protect the princess, the hag found a way to escape.

Baffled, both of his two eyes saw her disappear. Shivered, when the witch gave a disturbing warning. Relieved, when they're getting out of there.

When leaving the gloomy woods, Rapunzel smiled at him and he unconsciously smiled back.

And when he noticed, he oddly felt alright with it.

__________

They stopped when a...mobile house carriage was parked right in front of them. In the middle of the road. Then Max, since that's what they call him, approached the female horse who was in charge of pulling the thing. Terrifying people came out but Rapunzel, Cassandra and Flynn happily approached.

Sharing the same look with his racoon, the both of them shared confused glances.

"Alright, what is happening here?" he asked

Rapunzel who practically beamed, replied "Well, it's a surprise actually. So before we had met in Lamia's Paradise, we went to fix our movable home and our adventure suits. So in order for them to travel, we left them with Fidella. I mean, who wouldn't love to see our friends from the snuggly duckling pub?"

Varian frowned, he didn't have any memories of these fearsome men being friends with him.

Huffing, Cassandra rolled her eyes and said "This were the men who joined our army. You know, the terrifying ones."

"Way to go sugarcoat it, Cassandra" Flynn said.

The princess squished herself in the middle to prevent the two from bickering and looked at him "Wanna take a peek?"

The chameleon in her shoulder, smiled too and gestures him to come in.

Nodding, he carries Rudiger and places him on his shoulder. Opening the door, hr steps in and heard Rapunzel apologizing "I'm sorry we didn't tell you."

"Well...princess, no one tells me anything."

__________

Rapunzel told them what happened, everyone consoled her except him, Cassandra and Flynn argue about the moondrop and the thugs just listened.

They continued to follow the black rocks even if the sun had set, and when the stars and the moon appeared. They only stopped so they could rest.

Begrudgingly, Varian would admit that this sort-of-carriage is quite impressing. It has rooms, a table, kitchen, and windows.  
Though, some of them would sleep outside, Varian came to sit.

Stroking Rudiger's fur, he talked to him and the racoon affectionately pressed his cheeks against Varian. 

Then; "Hey kid."

"Flynn?"

"Uh-you see kid, call me Eugene."

"Why?"

"So we could be friends. This time, I'm not doing this assignment for Rapunzel or her parents. Not anymore. This time, I'll do it for you. Look back then, we were just idol and fan, then enemies-"

He grinned, then he snorted, then he laughed loudly. Wiping the tears in his eyes, he suddenly grinned. "Idol and fan? Ha! Back then,I thought we were friends! Another mistake of good old Varian, isn't it? Well that's great and don't bother troubling yourself to be my friend. Everyone betrays me in the end. I'm always out of place. No one tells me anything anyways-"

"Then let me!" he suddenly interrupts Varian.  
More calmly this time, he said "then let me tell you everything that you missed out. Sounds good?"

Varian nods and when Eugene sat down, so did he. 

"You see kid,the snuggly duckling pub thugs accompanied us. I'll tell their names tomorrow. Lance said he would pass but here he is huh? His excuse was he took a month-off."

Varian laughed and inched closer, and this time Eugene notices. 

"We faced monsters, bad people, since everything could happen beyond the Corona walls. With our adventure outfits, of course. "

"The ones hanging in the window earlier?" 

"Yeah, it got ruined alongside our means of transportation. So let me tell you how they survived after a nasty incident..."

And he smiled while listening to the story, yawning he said "I think...I'll call you Eugene."

"Why?"

"Cause you're slightly cooler than Flynn Rider."

Then the man grinned and said "Because my super athletic ability kicked a three headed bear?"

"What? No. Because at least you care."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's tangled adventure is this Sunday!  
> Omigosh.


	7. It's easy to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something you should know...

  
**[Two weeks before]**

Every prisoner heard his screaming.

The most notorious ones just glanced at the almost empty halls containing Corona's number one enemy.

The petty ones looks at the halls with pity, _"He's a child"_ some would say in complete disbelief or in a heartbreaking tone.

Everyone knows why he's screaming, whatever the captain said and took, his holler echoed throughout the jail of Corona.

Then, the patrolling guards went to their breaks. The prisoners saw a scurrying raccoon, on his teeth was a piece of paper. The paper was folded neatly, but the sides were torn, the edges were smudged with dirt, and it's obvious that the kid tried to snatch it. The ink has smudges but Caine doesn't know how he got a pen or a quill. Must be the raccoon.

Everyone knew the raccoon, it was Varian's pet.

Lady Caine took it, opening it, she looked at everyone.  
Clearing her throat, she reads the words loudly "I need an army."

The prisoners in that area bellowed their questions, Lady Caine grinned in utter disbelief. 

"He was the closest enemy to harm Corona," Hubert muttered, considering the idea, "He successfully kidnapped the Queen."

Lady Caine nodded, she dipped her finger in a mud outside her bars, writing a "yes" on the paper, she gave it to the raccoon.

Every prisoner whispered to one another, until everyone who was captured knew, and all of them agreed.

For their leader is a calculating genius, and they won't fail avenging their selves this time.

__________

Varian wakes up in the middle of the night, although he didn't saw Shorty yesterday, he saw him sleeping outside, on a tree. He remembers him as his failure of an apprentice at the science expo.

He tried to stand quietly, he saw that Rudiger is sleeping. Getting out of the tent, he saw Rapunzel sitting in a log, cackling fire reflecting on her emerald eyes.

She gazes at him for awhile, then she sighed.

"I wish I could trust you, I wish I would."

"Why would you?"

Her shoulders shot up, her eyebrows furrowed, and her frown was visible now.

"You were my friend, I trusted you before, look what happened."

He laughed, what irony. "I trusted you before, look what happened to me." he shot back with an angry tone.

"You had a choice-"

His breathing became faster, his form trembled, and he harshly whispered in her ear, "I never had a choice because of you."

She stepped back, "The entire kingdom is in danger back then Varian!" she said, every word loudly spat at him.

"What makes you think that the kingdom is safe with me ignored?" 

"Because I knew you, but then, I didn't know what you are anymore."

_'Now you know what I feel_ , he bitterly thought. She promised.

"Then that just made things easier when I used you, didn't it?"

"Did you succeed though?" she asked, challenging him, her back straightened up.

"Did you?"

__________

He dreamt his army, facing Rapunzel's. 

She still won. And he's sobbing there, being a pathetic excuse, he's screaming in despair, and he looks at her with pure boiling fury.

But the thing is Eugene's not there, and that bothered Varian more when the said man waked him up for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I finally updated at long long last.
> 
> Guys, the whole season two episodes except free bird, and the forest of no return is not CANON.
> 
> Cool? Cool. The stories will be passed to Varian and Lance, which they'll find out soon.


End file.
